


Accidental Princess

by Ancient_Muse



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safewords, Secret Relationship, Sexual Inexperience, Shyness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancient_Muse/pseuds/Ancient_Muse
Summary: You spend a summer with the Redfield siblings.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Accidental Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ash and Sly, my two favorite people in the whole wide world.  
> Although miles and oceans apart our little discussions bring us closer each day^^  
> I love you so much.

It was Claire's idea to have you over for three weeks. Having nothing better to do this summer but apparently entertain her, you agreed and quickly started packing your bags.  
You've known Claire for about two years and although you two would hang out at her place this was the first time she had invited you over to her brother's place which was sort of like a family home.

You were plesantly surprised by the way the entire place was quiet. There was so much of green around it that you couldn't wait for your morning walks, exploring the place a bit and just enjoying the nature.  
But something that definitely cought you off guard was her big brother. You couldn't remember Claire ever mentioning Chris being so handsome. You would have remembered and probably insisted on meeting her big brother sooner.

You remember having seen him in some pictures back at her place but none of them did him any justice. In person, Captain Chris Redfield is breathtaking.

You've spend the entire afternoon watching him. Observing the way his body moves, the way he seems to soften around Claire, the way he is looking at you when she's not around.

It was during the third day of your stay that he had decided to work on his car which gave Claire this awesome idea of the two of you sunbathing in the backyard near the garage.

It turned out to be the entire deal - hot pants, bikini tops, sunscreen, lemonade, watermelon and some good old 90s music playing softly on her phone... as well as sneaking glances her big brother's way when you though neither of them were looking.  
How wrong you have been.  
Very.

To even think that the keen eye of Captain Redfield would miss your apparent ogling is, you'd agree, at best a wishful thinking because now, he has you where he wants you. In the kitchen. Alone. Backed up agaisnt the counter so you can't move without touching him.

"You should know better than to be looking at me the way you did this noon," Chris has you pinned exactly where he needs you, the sides of the counter almost digging into your lower back.  
"I wasn't watching y-"  
He gives you the look which clearly states you should cut the bullshit, making your blood boil. How dare he even suggest you have done such a thing. Like some school girl, like a lovesick fool getting caught staring at her very hot professor.  
The though makes you gulp and back away slightly more, risking a bruise or two on your skin.  
Chris smells wonderful, you notice. Clean like soap and water, fresh cotton shirt and summer heat.  
"I wanted you to watch," he says, eyes never leaving yours, "I wanted your eyes on me the entire time."  
You feel your legs are suddenly of a questionable ability to provide you with steady support. You brain is racing, ultimately leaving your mouth gaping like a fish out of water.  
You hear your heartbeat and half-mindedly wonder if he hears it too.  
"Chris, I'm sorry you got it into your head something that never happened. I should go help Claire out," you whisper, looking anywhere else but him, trying to avoid his bulky frame, the awareness of how big he is, how strong he looks, how he makes your panties wet, your pussy pulse.  
The though makes you blush. If he only knew how soaking wet you are right now, how sensitive your skin is getting, how he could make you cum just with his voice alone.  
That husky voice dripping with lust, with a promise of a good time.  
"I got it all in my head, huh?"  
You nod, wordlessly.  
"I got something in my head alright," he says and raises his hands to gently brush the side of your arm.  
"What?" You manage weakly and see him smirk almost shyly.  
You feel lightheaded with the way his calloused fingers are leaving goosebumps all over your skin.  
You look at his hand, all of a sudden having to suppress a shiver.  
He could choke the life out of you, he could beat you to a bloody pulp with those hands.  
Shifting your weight, your thighs rub against each other, creating a friction right where you want it the most. Stopping yourself from inhaling shakily, you look at his chest.  
And okay, that's a mistake which makes you start chewing on your bottom lip.  
You can hear him groan.  
He's watching your every move as his hand goes down to yours, taking it almost gently into its hold and guiding it to-  
Your eyes widen.  
He's hard.  
"The fact you're dripping wet right now," his voice gets lower, the look in his eyes more intense. The finality of his tone is making your heart skip a beat.  
"Chris."  
"The fact you want me to bend you over this counter with my sister being so close so she can see how you're drolling for her big brother," your hand is being forced to press against the bulge in his pants. It's warm against your palm, full and heavy with arousal. The touch makes him groan with pleasure so sweet of having some pressure applied to where he burns with desire.  
And, by gods, does he burn. For you.  
You are bright red in face, eyes not meeting his, your hand resting firmly against his covered dick.  
He's so big.  
"Chris... it's not like that."  
Is that what you really wanted to say.  
What is it you wanted to say, anyways?  
You can't remember.  
"Oh, not like that, huh?" His hips snap forward to press the bulge more firmly against your palm, "You're right. It's not like you're into touching her big brother's cock?"  
You whimper at his words, at their meaning.  
"N-no."  
You don't believe it.  
Chris certainly doesn't either.  
Not with the way you're practically squirming now, blushing like a virgin.  
"Listen," he says, pulling away from you slightly with a visible effort, "I'll leave my doors open tonight. If you decide to come, you better mean it because I'll fuck you like the slut you are."  
"I won't come."  
Chris smirks thinking about making a clever remark and suddenly he has his hand cupping your chin, fingers digging slightly into your cheeks, your mouth pouting.  
It doesn't hurt but it goes straight to your throbbing clit.  
"Suit yourself," he says and his lips are pressed against yours in a blink of an eye, a hard, deliberate and calculated move to prevent you from being persistent in your lie. It's a quick kiss with him sucking on your bottom lip, using his teeth to make you squirm and flush with desire.

He's pulling away from you entirely before you know it, his hand as if not sure what bussines it has caressing your cheek.  
He frowns then grunts and nods his head, "I'll see you tonight," and if you weren't wet before, now your panties feel like they're barely holding a puddle of your arousal.  
Chris straightens up, gives you a once over, smirks and leaves you to pick yourself up after whatever that was.

The night comes soon, right after you all polish the last bottle of red vine. You're listening to Chris talking about his and Claire's shenanigans back when he was in high school.  
The thing is, from your point of view you couldn't tell this Chris is the same Chris who had you cornered in the kitchen some hours ago.  
This Chris is almost... a good big brother having an innocent talk with his sister and her friend.  
This Chris is not the one who had grabbed your hand, guiding it to his erect cock. And you are watching him, fascinated by his story and the way he's describing that time Claire got him in trouble for something she did at school.  
The longer you're listening, the more his voice is making your mind picture the image of what has happened in the kitchen.  
The way his entire body has invaded your personal space, the way he smelled so good you could feel your knees getting weak, the way he talked to you.  
Gosh, the way he talked to you.  
It made you feel both angry and horny at the same time.

It didn't take long for Claire to fall asleep. You could pin point the exact time she did, her breathing patter slowing down, her body relaxing completely next to yours.  
"Claire?" you try, just in case.  
Just in case of what?  
You can't be seriously thinking of paying her big brother a visit in a middle of the night.  
Her big brother.  
Jesus.  
How big is her brother.  
You groan into the pillow wondering what the fuck is wrong with you.  
No.  
You won't be going. That's for sure. But you could use a glass of water.

You push yourself up and slowly, without making too much noise, manage to get out of the bed and the room. The corridor is dark with just enough light coming from the end of it, near the stairs leading down to the kitchen.  
It's open.  
Your heart skips a beat, your breathing getting faster.  
The door to his room is open.  
There's no way you can walk right by them unnoticed.  
You take a hesitating step, eyes locked on the light seeping onto the floor and the wall opposite his room.  
Another step.  
Fuck.  
You're getting wet down there.  
Is he waiting for you. Is he as nervous as you are. Is he lying down on his bed or maybe doing something around his room.  
Is he thinking of the thing that happened in the kitchen too. Is he thinking of how he had made your pussy pulsate from the intensity of his gaze, the closeness of his body.

You shake your head. You must be going crazy. The goal is to get that glass of water and go to sleep, nothing more.

With your fists clenched at your sides you march right past his room, not even breathing or batting an eyelid. It's only after you come downstairs that you let yourself inhale some new air into your lungs and unclench your jaw.

You did it.

Putting on a confident smirk you turn the corner to turn the lights on.  
Mechanically you fill up the glass with water and start gulping it down, mind going elsewhere.  
You feel you stomach twisting in knots, water tasting like a sand in you mouth.  
Is he really waiting for you. Perhaps he never closes his door at night in the first place. Perhaps this is all just to fuck with your brain.

You set the glass down a bit too loud for your liking and turn around, turn off the lights and head upstairs.  
Great, now you have to go through walking past his bedroom again.  
It's only when you reach the top that you notice that the light in the hallway is gone and one look towards the direction of his bedroom confirms it.

His door is closed.

You stand, watching, transfixed at the wooden surface.  
Is he rejecting you. Did he change his mind. Was he just really playing with you to see if you're going to do it for real.  
The though makes your blood boil. Who does he think he is.  
Not even giving it a thought you rush forward and knock and that's when your entire body freezes.

What are you doing.

You contemplate running back to Claire's bedroom but the motion on the other side stops you from actually doing it.  
You set your jaw, ready to tell him to fuck off because that might cover the fact you have screwed up.  
You did exactly what he was hoping you'd do.

The door opens and you are met with the man who's putting all your past lovers to shame just by existing. Chris is standing there, only in his boxer briefs, chest basked in a golden light of the lamp on the nightstand further away in the room on the right. He's looking at you, you can tell, but you're only tracing your eyes over his muscular body, those big arms, that taut stomach, those perfect thighs.  
"Yes?" You hear him ask and you have to make an effort to meet his eyes which, honest to God, look like they will devour you on the spot.  
"I'm... I- ," you stammer and blush hard.  
Way to go, y/n.  
"You what?" He says, and you swear it sounds as if he's mocking you, "Come in and lock the door behind you or go away, y/n. This is the last time I'm giving you a way out," he goes to his bed, leaving you speechless.

You soon find that you are unable to move. There is this heaviness weighting down on you in your stomach making you freeze on the spot.  
Chris looks at you after he receives no response and sighs, coming back to you.  
"Y/n?"  
"I- I came to say that you c-can't talk to me like that," you manage, mentally congratulating yourself on a somewhat steady voice. He doesn't say anything, just approaches you closer, his scent and presence making your legs wobble a bit as you go to take a step back.

It isn't that you flinched because you were afraid he'd hit you when he lifted his hand, it's more that you didn't want him to witness what you were currently doing - nuzzling against his open palm.  
His fingers go up to touch your hair, gently, something you didn't think he was capable of doing. They go all the way down to your ears and you close your eyes, coming to terms that he can see how horny he's making you right now, how much you want this, unable to voice it out.

The hand moves down to the back of your neck and his hold tightens a bit, only to push the fingers in your hair and yank your head back so your eyes meet.  
"Give me a safe word and I'll decide how I'll talk to you," he says, more like growls against your ear.  
You struggle to swallow.  
A word?  
"Red," you say and in a blink of an eye you hear the door being shut and promptly locked behind you, his presence leaving you just for a second.

He's behind you, pressing up against you, his hands are working fast, gropping your breasts over some band tshirt you put on, his hands feel incredibly good against your heated skin, even over the thin material. He's leaving a trail of kisses on your shoulders and neck, making your head fall back against him, wanting more.  
His hands travels down, across you stomach in a zigzag pattern, to your cotton sleeping shorts where his hand disappears underneath to touch your panties.  
Your hand immediately goes to grab at his wrist and he smirks, fingers going lower to press against your pulsing need, that wetness there which you can't seem to get rid of whenever he's around.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you in, girl," he whispers, "all of this," he continues, one hand touching your breast, "these beautiful breasts of yours, this wet, needy pussy," he presses against your core, making you moan, "this sweet little ass of yours", he presses you against him so you can feel his bulging cock in between your cheeks, ready to make you regret coming here, "all of this will be ruined for other men, once you leave this room."

You blink up at him, face red from his words,from the way he's touching you down there and you can swear he's looking at you with something close to care and adoration. Your hand is still on his wrists, not doing much in trying to shy away from the way his fingers are just gliding over your panties, sometimes pressing, not against the area where your throbbing clit is but further down, where your hole is tensing up wanting something big inside.

All of a sudden the touches disappear and you have to figh off the disappointment that comes along with it. This time he takes you by the wrist of the same hand that used to be around his and pulls you towards his bed. You follow, not trusting yourself if he decides to let go of your hand.  
You can only watch as he goes to sit down, knees spread enough so you can stand close to him as he looks up at you.  
"Take off everything except your panties," he says and you immediately go to take off your shirt, exposing your breasts for him. You feel his intense gaze but can't make yourself work up enough courage to look back and meet his gaze, so you settle for looking at the bed.

As soon as the shirt is on the floor your hands go up to cover your shame and he clicks his tongue, "hands down, girl, let me see them and hurry up."  
As you are working your clothes off he takes his pillows, building a support against his back so he can lean on it and watch your little performance.  
Your eyes travel over his strong thighs and the wish to sit on one of them, have your pussy rub against his skin makes you advert your eyes only for your gaze to land on the wet stain on his boxers. His cock looks huge, hot and heavy underneath it. Eager to fuck you up both physically and mentally.

Once you are done, you just stand there, expecting something.  
"Don't just stand there," Chris says, pulling out his cock from the boxers without any hesitation and giving it a few pumps, "get down to work, slut."

You want to tell him not to call you that, you want to protest but all you can do is kneel down in front of that beautiful cock and reach out for it.  
"Hands behind your back, don't remember telling you that you can touch it."  
"O-okay."  
"Okay?" he repeats mockingly.  
"Uh..."  
He clicks his tongue in annoyance again and it makes you flush.  
"I guess once you start choking on it, you might just address me properly," was all he says, placing his hand on top of your head, pushing you down.

Your lips part, but the lack of saliva to lubricate his cock makes your lips burn.  
"Spit on it," you hear and work your best to gather enough saliva to ensure a smooth passage.  
His breathing picks up as he guides your head, gently at first. You can taste saltiness and sweat on his skin, feel how he's stretching your lips, how heavy he is on your tongue as you lick his length. Your air flow is cut off but something tells you to keep going, to make this man proud of you.

Suddenly your head is being pulled away from him, allowing you to take a deep breath as he pulls his cock towards his stomach with a palm of his hand and roughly buries your head towards his balls with the one still in your hair.

You hurry up to lick at his skin and suck one of them into your mouth completely satisfied with how his grip on you relaxes as he busies himself with moaning and catching his breath. Loose grip equals job well done for you and you do your best to make him lose it, so much so that he doesn't complain when you lick at his cock, wanting it back in your mouth.

"You're one eager, little whore, aren't you?" Chris says and goes to put the head of his cock against your pouty lower lip. You part them, allowing him to slide in.  
A low moan escapes his lips and your chest swell with pride. You are making that happen, you are making him feel good, even if your own arousal is being completely ignored as it's soaking your panties and probably dripping down to the floor, your mind is set only on bringing him that sweet pleasure you yourself crave. At least that's what it feels like because you are aching, your pussy is begging for some sort of attention, his fingers, your fingers. It doesn't matter, you just have this mad desire to be touched, rubbed and licked.

You bob your head up and down, mouth completely filled with his heated cock. It's restricting your airflow and hitting the back of your throat making you want to gag on it. You ease up the muscles so it can fuck deep inside.  
"That's right, whore," his words are actually making you blush. Because here you were, on your knees, gaging around Claire's big brother's fat cock. Nothing but a whore who sneaks out of Claire's room to get fucked good by her big bro.

Fuck.

The thought makes you moan. His hand yanks your head back, the cock popping out forcefully, leaving a string of saliva connecting you to it.  
"Get up and turn around," Chris' voice is firm, heavy.  
There's a burning shame when he pulls down your panties, the material pooling down at your ankles.  
"Bend over," he says simply and you go to protest because there's just no way you would expose yourself like this to him.

The protest earns you a swift smack to your bottom, making you jump, startled, turning around to face him, hand going down to cover the reddening spot on you ass. You were getting ready to complain, to ask him for something else even though this is making your entire body sing with pleasure.  
His hands are forcing you to turn the other way. Standing up, he goes to grab your hair and pull you against his chest.  
"If you get sassy with me I will stick my cock right up your ass without any lube so you will have something to complain about. Be good and I might just fuck your pussy tonight, " and by God, your entire face goes impossibly red, your voice shakes as you go to say, "Yes, s-sir."

He lifts your chin up, tilts your head so he can lock his eyes with yours and gives you a gentle smile.  
Gentle.  
Soft.  
"There you are, little one."  
The moment those words slip past his lips, your chest tightens, his arms around you relaxes but continues caressing you skin, promising safety, pleasure, instead of that urgency you've sensed earlier.  
"I'll make you feel soo good," Chris whispers into your ear, sensing how you're getting more comfortable with him, "I've been thinking about taking you like this the moment I've laid my eyes on you."  
"C-Chris..."  
You want to tell him the same. That you were constantly thinking about him. Of having him in your bed, being kissed by him, fucked. Of the guilt, the shame that would come immediately after the sweetest thoughts of him every damned time you would so much as look his way.

"It's just the way you look at me, princess... like you're thinking about being seated on my cock all day, 24/7. Like you were born to do just that," he groans at his own words, no doubt, thinking about all those looks you were giving him when Claire wasn't paying attention to the two of you.  
Gulping, you look down, ashamed.  
There's no way you were looking at him with that in your mind.

"Now, you know the safe word and you know about my intentions here, sweet girl," he says and you can feel him sitting back down on his bed, "so bend over and grab your ankles."  
There's a light pat of his fingers against your right cheek. Taking a deep breath in you do as you were told.

The moment you do, his hot tongue is pressed up against your folds and you have to fight the urge to be loud. Claire would hear you, definitely. Claire would hear you screaming and begging for her brother to go faster, to ... ah... just press his tongue against your hard little nub... just like that.  
"S- sir, I'm gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna-!"

And apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the pressure is gone and he's back to pushing his tongue inside of your hole, tasting the juices there. You feel his finger spreading the lips down there and gosh... how can he be so good.  
"Mmmmm," you let out, your hips shaking involuntarily.

He stops.

You whine at the loss, blood rushing into your head from being bent down.  
"You're gonna remain denied until I say so," he says hotly, and you have to strain yourself to hear the sounds of a condom pack being teared open. It doesn't take him long to put it on, because in a matter of seconds you can feel him kneading your ass.  
"You have no idea what I'll be doing to you, sweetheart."  
You want to straighten yourself up because this is starting to hurt, you can't think straight and the pose you're in is humiliating, you feel so exposed.

"C'mere," he says and you finally go up. Your head is buzzing, you have to focus extra hard to maintain your balance as you turn around and fuck... he's sitting on his bed, back leaning against the headboard, looking at you, waiting for you.  
You go to join him and he reaches out for you, grabbing your entire body somehow, manhandling you expertly so you're straddling him. His hot, heavy cock is pressing against your dripping pussy and you grind your hips down against it. You want it.

Hurry up. Come on.

"Tsk."

Quickly, without giving you any time to think, you feel the head of his cock against your ass.  
"And here I was thinking of fucking your pussy..."  
Your eyes widen.

Please. No.

"No! Sir, I'll be g-good..."

"Promise?"

You nod your head. Anything.  
"Use your words, gorgeous."  
"I promise, I'll be good, sir."  
"Now...", Chris says, smirking while pushing his cockhead against your unprepared entrance, "why would I believe you?"  
His hands are grabbing at your ass, spreading it wider, making you squirm, pressing some more  
He wouldn't.

"Ouch, d-don't, please, S-sir," your cheeks are burning red, eyes fixed onto his chest, "it... it will hurt."  
"Maybe it will teach you a lesson not to grind your greedy cunt against my cock, hm?"  
"I'm sorry," you say, head hung low in shame, ready for him to...  
"I chose which hole I'll fuck, silly. You have little to no say in it," and with that he pushes into your wet pussy, making you yelp and moan at the same time. You slump forward as he takes no time to waste, setting a steady rythm with his thrusts.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, his low grunts and your muffled moans fill the room.  
"Thank you, sir," the words leave you without any thought, making your walls squeeze the intrusive cock and the man underneath you grabs you by your hair and pulls it enough for your head to fall back.  
"Look at you, whore," he says and your eyes roll back from the relentless pounding, "can't even focus on what matters, can't you, hm?"  
"W-what..?"

Without any warning Chris flips you onto your back, your legs around his waist. His pace never slows down as he goes in to deliver a brutal onslaught onto your entire body. He's everywhere, his hands on your breasts, squeezing, down your side, grabbing you by your thigh, lifting it up.

"Are you close, little one?" You hear, barely, because the force of his thrusts and the tingling sensation in every cell of your body has your mind operating elsewhere.  
"I'm - ah - God!" Your throat has trouble closing up, "I'm gonna cum sooo haaard!"  
You feel him slipping his hand down where you're aching and wet, were he can definitely feel the pulsing, imitating the rhythm of your heartbeat. Or is it your actual heartbeat. You didn't know.

All you know is that you had to completely relax your throat in order not to scream. Every sound punched out of your chest came out as a half whisper.  
"Pleaseee!"  
"No," he says and has you bucking your hips just so you can make him speed up a bit. Why did he slow down?  
"Please... just..."  
"You want to cum?"  
"Y-yeees! Sir..." you whine out, almost crying out in frustration. He's holding you back. You are getting so close.  
"I don't think so," he says and you look up at him, tears welling up, confussion settling in.

"Ruin it," he whispers, pads of his fingers pressing lightly agaisnt your throbbing clit.  
Ruin it?  
He can't be serious.  
Just as you were about to shake your head no, his pace quickens.  
"Ah! I-I don't know h-" you confess and brace yourself for something... anything.

"I guess I'll have to ruin it for you then," he grits through his teeth and you go to bring your legs up towards yourself, leaving his sides, opening up more. You want to close them but you have no choice but to lay there and let him do this to you. He's taking you so hard. Grunting and sweating above you.  
The sight makes you throw your head back.

"Aaaagh!"  
It's building.  
He's above you.  
Inside of you.  
Holding you.  
"C-Chris!"  
A second.

"Damn shame," you hear and he pulls out.

It hurts.

So much you kick your legs to close them, in hopes to ease the feeling. Dissatisfaction. Emptiness. Loss.

It's nothing like when some of your previous partners would pull out and then plunge back in, no. This has been deliberately done in such a way to make your muscles contract painfully around nothing!  
No bliss, no nothing!  
And yet, you open your eyes, you're more turned on then ever before.

You don't recognize your own voice, your own sluggish thoughts rushing into your brain.  
"D-daddy... please..."

There's no time to properly react once he has your entire body flipped over, head pushed into the pillow, ass up, so he can admire it. There's no time to feel embarrassment once you start struggling to look around, to see what he's doing because he's already towering all over you, kicking your legs apart.

"If you're gonna call a man your Daddy, you're gonna have his cum inside of you, sweetie," he growls and with one motion takes off the condom before plunging deep in your hot pussy, groaning.

You're left there, immobile, cheeks hot from the shame, from vulnerability. How could you call him... that.

As his heavy balls start slapping against your wet pussy you cry out, hands gripping onto the sheets below from the force of his pounding. You're so open from him. You feel everything. The texture, the depth, the length and the stretch.

"Make them nice and wet for your own good," he says before trusting two fingers into your mouth.  
You're moaning around them, swirling your tongue, coating them with your saliva, making sure he sees you're being a good girl for him.

Why do you care so much.

It's only after he withdraws his fingers, leaving you puzzled that you grip the pillow tighter, anticipating something. Anything.

Certainly not for him to spread your cheeks apart and most definitely not for him to spit down onto you most intimate place.  
"You want daddy here, huh? Should I use the juices of your denied pussy to get my cock up your ass, little one?"  
You want to tell him "no" as he presses the pad of his thumb against your tight entrance, slowing down his thrusts. You want to crawl away.

You spring forward, grabbing at the sheets, letting his cock slip out as you go to turn your upper body around to face him. Tell him off. Fight.

Too late. He grabs you by your ankles, dragging you back, strong hands positioning you back on all fours.  
Smack!  
Smack!  
Your face is scarlet red in embarrassment, eyes blown wide open in shock. His hand is so precise, delivering the blows onto your quickly reddening bottom.  
Smack!

Surely this was loud enough to be heard outside of the room.

"Ough! No!" You hiss out, obviously exaggerating discomfort. There's just no way you're liking this kind of a treatment.

As he flattens his palm in between your shoulders, your elbows buckle under the force he uses, resulting in your entire upper body being pressed against the mattress, ass up in the air, hands behind your back now. You find yourself completely exposed, at his mercy. Again.

"Try that again and you won't be sitting your pretty little bottom anywhere for two days," Chris all but growls out, his free hand caressing the stinging flesh, "I did warn you. All this," he says, giving a light squeeze and another smack, "is mine tonight."  
You're dripping wet and whimpering.  
His hands are traveling dangerously close to...

"And if I say you can cum only like this, little one," his voice is calm, collected even, "well, there's nothing you can do to stop it."  
Your breath hitches in your throat as he circles the tight muscle ring with his index finger.

No.

There are tears welling up in your eyes.  
"But D-Daddy..." you whisper, closing your eyes, letting a tear roll down your heated cheek.  
Embarrassed.

His finger breaches your entrance and your pussy clenches, desperately wishing it had something in.

"You could use a good training, princess," you hear him say as the feeling of having him working you open makes you tremble and sob whenever your mind would think about what is it that Chris sees now while he's looking at you like this.

"T-training?"

He grunts in agreement, his other hand leaving your back to give his swollen cock a few pumps.  
"Should teach you how to be a proper anal princess, how to stop being selfish with that greedy, leaking pussy of yours," and with that he starts pressing his slick cockhead in.

You have to bite down onto the pillow not to scream out. Your entire body is tensing.  
"Open up, little one," you hear him as his hand goes up to do wonders to your hair, petting it lightly. His other one is caressing your side.

"I-it... ah... huURTS!"  
"Hush, now," he says, snapping his hips forward, making you almost howl out from the deliciously painful stretch, "you don't want my sister to come in here, do you?"

It happens so fast you're left wondering if your brain has had any time span available to even process it appropriately.  
"Oh," you hear him say and you bury your head back into the pillow, mortified.

"You squeezed my cock so nicely just at the thought that she might see you like this," somehow his voice is closer, "getting a good ass fuck from her older brother, hm?"  
You can feel it in your legs, in your guts, down your inner thighs... this is making you impossibly wet.

"S-sorry," you hiccup and he snaps his hips back and forth so fast it punches the air out of your chest.  
It feels so good.  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, princess. Only Daddy will know what a dirty little slut you are," you hear him say and the rest is a blury image of him manhandling you so he can continue pounding you into the mattress.

The familiar pressure starts building up and if you could only reach down, get your hand... your fingers where you want them...  
"I-I need to t-touch it," you breathe out, repeating the sentence in a barely coherent loop, hoping he will hear it.  
He does hear, but he refuses to listen.  
"P-please! Daddy, please!"  
There is not a single other thought in your head besides the one of his cock buried so far up your ass even your own name escapes you once you try to recall it. He's fucking you so good you doubt you'd be able to live without such a treatment anymore.

In this moment you want all which comes with Captain Chris Redfield. All of it. The good and the bad.  
If he were to ask you any silly question such as "do you love me?", you'd look over your shoulder and work your hips faster saying "of course, Daddy."

You are his.  
Utterly his.  
His to do as he pleases.  
And he was right.  
There was nothing you could do to stop it.

"Say it, princess, say it," he grits out, dangerously close to the awaiting climax.  
"In my ass, please, daddy!"  
He pulls out making you let out almost inhuman noise from deep within your chest. The cock in your ass is soon replaced with his thumb and your pussy is being spread wide open to accommodate his girth.

Finally that spot which ached for such a long time is recieving a proper stimulation and you almost pass out from the force of your orgasm.  
"Chris! D-daddy!"  
His hot seed is making your entire body spasm from the pleasure of having it spilt deep inside.  
"This is what you are, little one," he says as his cock gives a final twitch and a sigh escapes his lips, "my little anal princess."  
And you'd be embarrassed if it wasn't for his thumb still pressing deep into your clenching ass as you're riding out the most powerful orgasm you've ever had.

  
You'd deny it if it wasn't for your utter surrender as he goes to pull out his softening cock and and roll over to his side next to you.  
His hand goes to caress the reddish skin of your ass, calmly, softly.  
"I'll expect you tomorrow as well," he whispers and you nod your head then think better of it .

"Anything, daddy."


End file.
